


19 Years Later

by gingerbreadlove



Series: Before Ever After [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbreadlove/pseuds/gingerbreadlove
Summary: Inspired by Harry Potter, September 1, 2017. This is a future-verse for Fitzsimmons where they have two kids and reboot the Academy.





	1. Happy Fitzsimmons Day

“Fitz, it’s 19 years later!” Jemma rolled over to face him in the dim morning light. 

He rubbed his eyes, frowning and glancing at the clock--which happened to read 4:28 am. 

“Jemma, tha’ was six years ago.” He replied slowly, trying to make sense of this through the fog of his mind this early in the morning. “Remember, we made a Harry Po’er cake, and convinced Coulson to take us to Diagon--”

“No, Fitz.” She giggled softly, shaking her head and then pecking a quick kiss onto his nose. “It’s been nine-teen years since we were partnered in chemistry.” Her eyes sparkle with joy. “It’s the 19th birthday of our friendship.” 

Fitz’s eyebrows raised and he smiled, forgetting about the clock’s glaring side-comment. “Nine-teen years, huh?” He mused, kissing her forehead. “Nine-teen years since ‘Leopold Fitz, Engineer’, and--” 

“‘Jemma Simmons, Biochemist’.” His warm hand intertwined with hers beneath the covers. She smiled bigger, glowing eyes meeting his steadily joyous ones. Their hands squeezed each others and they both laughed softly. Both pairs of eyes widened for a moment as they heard the shift of covers in the next room. Neither dared to breathe as they thought they’d woken one of the children, but silence followed and they relaxed back into their private celebration. 

“Should we call off classes?” He asked jokingly. “Label it a holiday.” He smirked, pressing closer.

Jemma laughs. “Oh yes, ‘Happy Fitzsimmons day, Academy students, there will be no classes today.’” She pretended to voice an announcement.

Fitz chuckled and kissed her softly, still smirking. “I don't see the problem with that.” He kissed her again and her lips lingered on his as he pulled back a second time. “Mhm, I'm sure all the students would enjoy a three day weekend.”

Jemma's eyes glittered with a laugh and she brought her lips to his this time, letting several breathes pass before breaking the kiss off gently. Fitz’s curious eyes searched hers for where she was taking this, and he relaxed into her. His warm breaths mixed with hers as she pressed her cheek against his, eyelashes tickling his face.

“I can't imagine what these past 19 years would have been if we hadn't met.” She whispered into his ear. 

He hugged her close, and whispered his reply. “Miserable.” He kissed her cheek, then paused to think, correcting himself. “We would’ve found each other.”

She smiled, meeting his gaze again. “We would have, wouldn't we.” Their lips met again. 

Jemma exhaled a soft sigh once they parted, her caramel eyes studying his features. Both hearts ached for more. 

“Dinner tonight?” Fitz hardly asked it as a question, his nose brushing hers as she smiles, nodding.

“Perfect.” 

He smiles back at her. “Good.” He lands another kiss on her lips. “I’ll set up a sitter, and we’ll have the--” He kisses her right cheek. “--whole--” Her nose. “--night--” Her left cheek. “--to ourselves.” Her lips.

She grins and a flirtatious spark goes off behind her eyes. Fitz pulls her close again for a deeper kiss, their hearts quickening. Neither want to let go. They long for more of each other--still do. But the kiss gets broken off nonetheless, and Jemma buries her face in the crook of his neck, her hot breath tickling his chin. “Tonight.” She whispers, her hand dragging along his bare chest. 

His gaze follows her hand, and his own rests on top of it, his other one wrapped around her body and holding her close. 

“You're sweaty.” She mentions casually, not actually caring, just commenting. 

“Am I?” He asks, pressing closer, causing her to giggle. “Must be because I'm in bed with the hottest woman in the universe.” He says, lips playing on a grin.

“Ugh, Fitz--” She begins, pressing her lips into a line, her eyes still smiling. “When are you going to stop saying that? You can't  _ know _ for a fact until you’ve actually  _ travelled _ the universe.” Her mind jumped to a few space trips. “The  _ whole _ universe.” She corrected herself. 

He pressed his nose to hers and stared at her eyes which glinted like tea in the morning light. “But Jemma, I just  _ know _ .” He breathed, the hair on his face tickling her lips. “I don't need confirmation.”

She rolls her eyes and scorns him. “Oh really, Doctor Fitz? Some scientist you are if you think  _ that _ “evidence” will hold up in a lab.” They both laugh into each other. He sets his chin on the top of her head while she snuggles deeper into him. He sighs comfortably, and she echoes. Silently wrapped together as closely as possible, her head resting on his chest, they fall back to sleep. 


	2. Go Have Fun Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all super short, but this is a little date with the discussion of another kid...

“Mum you look very pretty tonight.” Their six year old daughter, Rose, said sweetly to Jemma as they said their goodbyes for the night. Jemma smiled brightly, kneeling down and smoothing back Rose’s hair with a soft touch.

“Thank you sweetheart.” She said warmly, kissing her cheek.

“Yus, vewy pwetty.” James’s small, thoughtful voice came from below as Fitz set him down from a big hug. Jemma pressed a kiss to the top of his head, smiling bigger.

“Thank you, handsome.” She ruffled his hair slightly, standing back up. “Be good for Aunt Daisy.” Her eyes lingered on the children for a moment, then travelled up to the woman standing behind them.

“No sugar past 6, and tucked in by 8:30.” She instructed with a smile. Daisy nodded respectfully. 

“You got it,” She replied, everyone knowing full-well that she would bend to the children’s wishes anyway. 

“Thank you, Daisy,” Fitz smiled.

Jemma nodded. “Yes, we knew we could count on you.”

Daisy grinned. “Anything for you two.” She smirked, suggestively. “I'm here as  _ long _ as you need me,” Jemma rolled her eyes but her lips were pulled into a smile. Fitz chuckled softly, his chin resting lightly atop Jemma’s head. “Now go have fun tonight, Fitzsimmons.” She smiled, and nearly closed the door in their face. 

Fitz took Jemma’s hand in his and led her to the car. “Rosie and James were right, Jem, you're glowing tonight.” He kissed her forehead before letting go to climb into the leather seat of the vehicle. 

Her lips turned up in a smile. “You don't look bad yourself, Fitz.” Her warm brown eyes traced his face as he backed out of Daisy’s driveway. 

“I do look rather handsome tonight, don’t I?” He smirked playfully, casting a sparkling side glance at his wife. 

She rolled her eyes but chuckled, smiling bigger. “You do.” She confirmed, and made sure not to look away before she’d watched his cheeks grow warm with color in the dim light. She continued watching him, smiling as he drove. 

The song on the radio caught her attention for a moment and she went through a whole “do you remember when…” about when they'd first heard the song together. They both smiled, sighing as they reflected on their past. They had shared so many good memories. But, they continually made many more. The memories now were different, but watching your kids take their first steps, smearing cookie dough onto each other as they helped the children bake, and falling asleep against one another while rocking the youngest to sleep, these things never got old.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they crossed the parking lot together, Fitz’s arm wrapped around Jemma’s waist as she leaned against him happily. A suited waiter led them to their table, leaving out menus, letting them know that he’d be back by in a moment to get their drink and appetizer orders. The couple nodded politely, and flipped open their menus, glancing at each other as they scanned the pages. Jemma’s toe danced along the top of Fitz’s shoe as she looked over all the choices. They chatted about whether they'd be adventurous with their main dishes this time or not, and when the waiter returned, Fitz ordered their usual wine and appetizer. 

The conversation floated along lightly and easily as it always had. A few glasses of wine were sipped at, and their main dishes arrived. They had both decided to be adventurous this time, and after tasting several bites of their own plates, and evaluating their flavors, they reached their forks into each other’s entres and tried a bit for themselves. Both decided that the two dishes were delicious enough to be added to their list of go-to dinners. 

Jemma chewed thoughtfully on a bite of Fitz’s dish, and he raised his gaze to her. 

“Fitz?” She asked, looking almost lost in her mind.

He raised his eyebrows, humming for her to go on, working on swallowing his mouthful. “Yeah?” He asked after taking a sip of wine to wash down the remnants of his bite.

He looked into Jemma's big, brown eyes, captured by the depth that engulfed him. Their hands found each other's atop the tablecloth. 

“What do you think about adding another member to our family?” She asked with a slight smile, her eyes not wavering.

Fitz tilted his head back slightly, his lips twisting into a smile at the thought. He loved being a dad, and he adored parenting alongside Jemma. “I would love to.” He said softly, squeezing her hand. His eyes widened a bit, and he lost his composure for a moment. “Wait are you--you aren't--?” He tripped over his tongue.

Jemma pressed her lips into a reassuring grin. “No...well not  _ yet _ .” She smirked, then slipped her hand away, taking a sip of her wine. “You really think I don't know better than to drink while carrying a child?” She asked, scoffing. “We've been through this twice.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Of course you know everything, I was just…” He sighed, shaking his head with a grin. “Of course I want to have another baby with you, Jem.” He kissed her hand, meeting her eyes, and they both leaned forward until their foreheads rested on each other’s gently.

Fitz let his fingers dance mindlessly over her hand as he looked into her eyes. Their lips met for a moment, then they sat back into their chairs.

They shared a dessert of chocolate cake before leaving. Fitz wrapped his arm around Jemma’s waist and she leaned into his shoulder. Stopping by the passenger’s door, Jemma slid her hands up to her husband’s shoulders, and he pulled her close, arms around her waist. Her chin tilted up as their lips met in a soft, familiar way. They held the position, adjusting only slightly, then pulling apart gently. Fitz’s eyes fluttered open, and he took a deep, content breath, reaching behind himself to open her door. Their hands held on for as long as possible as he rounded the front of the car, as if this moment of separation by a few feet of open air was more than they could bear. Fitz slid into the driver’s seat to head home.


	3. ...Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to title, and I also don't know how to write smut so I just skipped that...without cutting it out of the picture

The garage door closed behind them, leaving the two in darkness, where their lips met softly again before they left the car and went inside. Both removed their shoes at the door, then, in no rush, made their way upstairs, wrapped tightly into each other’s sides, as if they were one person instead of two. 

They reached the bedroom, and their lips met again, softly, gently tugging each other closer like the pull of a magnet.

“I love you.” Fitz whispered, eyes dancing with light as he looked at Jemma.

“I should hope so.” She teased back in a soft voice, her smile disappearing into another kiss. Without removing their lips from one another’s, Fitz hung his suit jacket on a rung, and they made their way to the bed, the tug of the kisses becoming stronger, more passionate. Her fingers easily undid his buttons, and his warm arms wrapped around her to gently unzip her dress. Their breaths sped up, and they lost themselves in each other’s arms.    
  


\---

 

Jemma pulled the sheets closer to her body and curled into Fitz for warmth, brushing his cheek with a kiss. He didn't wake up immediately, but unconsciously tightened his arms around her, taking a deep, sleepy breath.

She kissed him again, and after a moment, his eyes fluttered open. He gave a sort of smile, his body tensing in a stretch. 

“Good morning.” Jemma whispered, eyes wandering over his as he blinked into the morning light. 

“G’morning.” He whispered back, voice still waking up.

Jemma ran a few fingers through the front of his hair, brushing the curls from his forehead. “We need to go make sure Daisy and the kids are still alive.” She smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Do we?” He asked, yawning. “That sounds like it could be a one-person job.”

Jemma laughs, humming her disagreement. “You want to send me into the Disaster Zone all alone?” She frowns, but inside she is smiling, knowing this will get to him. 


End file.
